Alp
An alp ("alpor" in ) is a type of higher vampire, a creature that thrives on blood. In the short story, "A Grain of Truth", Geralt asked Vereena if she was an "alpor". | image = File:Bestiary_Alp_full.png| class = Vampire| occurrence = Alps lurk in caves, ruins and abandoned houses, always near human settlements| immunity = They are fearless and resistant to stun attempts.| susceptibility = Sensitive to silver and Vampire Oil| tactics = Alps attack by surprise, try to daze their victims and drink their blood| alchemy = Abomination lymph Naezan salts Alp fangs }} "No other monster inspires so many myths and fallacies as the alp. People believe that this vampire is able to turn into a black dog or a venomous toad. They mistake alps for succubi, believing them to be lecherous and inclined to seduce handsome young men. Folk tales describe their charm and their beautiful, seductive voices, as well as their loathing of virgins. What is true beyond any doubt is that they move noiselessly and attack by surprise, rarely giving their victims as much as a chance to scream in terror." Locations * Elven ruins * House of the Queen of the Night * Various crypts * Swamp cemetery Source * One of many "Old peasant women" in Murky Waters will give Geralt journal entries for alps and their alchemical components in exchange for "something to eat". * Vampires: Facts and Myths Notes * Though alp remains always have a chance to contain Naezan salts, they will not contain Alp fangs without an Alp entry in the journal's bestiary. * All alps are female in appearance, though not possessing the beauty of their bruxa cousins. In particular, their elbows seem oddly disjointed, which detracts from an otherwise shapely model. * The alp's model is one of several that are censored in North American game editions. * Zahin Schmartz states that Alps inject their victims with some kind of anesthetic. An Alp bestairy entry can be obtained by reading the book Alps – Bruxae's Dangerous Cousins. Bestiary entry : "Looked like a bruxa, but that was no bruxa…" – fragment of a conversation between the ealdorman of Falkoane and a witcher. : Alps are vampires that resemble bruxae in appearance. They are called phantoms by some, a name which fits well enough, for like phantoms they haunt and torment men. They usually take on the form of a woman, though they can also appear as animals. They are most often found prowling near villages. They attack at night and are most active when the moon is full. Alp saliva can make one fall asleep, and when applied to a sleeping man, can invoke horrible nightmares. Some suggest they are the cause of legends about men who go to sleep healthy and are found in the morning white as snow, not a drop of blood in their veins. : In combat alps display supernatural speed and incredible (even by vampire standards) stamina. One must aim one's sword with great precision, for alps are unequaled in the art of evading blows. The Yrden Sign is recommended, for it weakens an alp's defenses. Another strategy is to drink the Black Blood potion, for alps suck the blood of their victims to deprive them of strength and regenerate their own powers. : Unlike bruxae, alps cannot turn invisible, yet like bruxae, they emit a shrieking noise whose shock wave can incapacitate. Their greatest asset is their agility and they can leap with uncanny lightness that appears to border on the power of flight. When in human form, they easily blend in with the surrounding community, which makes them very dangerous indeed. Combat tactics Similar to with Bruxae, knocking an Alp down with Aard may allow you to finish it in one strike. Otherwise, coat your sword with Vampire Oil and maybe drink some Black Blood. Alps are extremely fast and prefer dodging to blocking unlike Bruxae. They also often jump out of sight to either drop down on you or prepare their shriek. It is advisable not to waste too much time trying to chase down or go toe-to-toe with an Alp. Avoid the shriek, otherwise try to stay in place and block, preferably with an Yrden sign down. Associated quests * The Night of Long Fangs * Scavenger Hunt: Grandmaster Manticore Gear Trivia * Alp is vampiric creature from German folklore known for its shapeshifting abilities. Its name is variation on the word "elf". Gallery Tw3_Blood_and_Wine_Alp.jpg|Alp in Bestiary_Alp.png|Journal image (The Witcher 1) Bestiary_Alp_censored.png|censored Alp Alp_Gwent_card_art.jpeg|Gwent standalone card art cs:Alp de:Alp es:Alpa fr:Alpyre hu:Alp it:Alp lt:Alpa pl:Alp pt-br:Alpor ru:Альп uk:Альп Category:Creatures Category:The Witcher Chapter III Category:The Witcher Chapter IV Category:The Witcher Chapter V Category:The Witcher bestiary Category:Blood and Wine bestiary